1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car height control apparatus. When a person or load occupies car, a load sensor senses the weight and then the controller raises car body height for occupant's comfortability and driving stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional car in which a rear wheel drive system is used, a suspension system is used within front shaft and rear shaft for isolating the vibration and shock caused by the road in order to provide a better feeling on board a car.
Generally, a car has an independent suspension system at its front shaft and an axle suspension system at its rear shaft, and these suspension systems are designed to mutually balance the weight of car and occupants or load. Similar automobile suspension system was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,169.
However, according to the car having the above suspension system, when occupant or load was concentrated on the rear part of car body, the load distribution between front shaft and rear shaft became unbalanced. Therefore the spring and shock absorber are in a state of compression and can not implement ordinary functions. Because of that, the front body of the car is raised up, and the rear body of the car is lowered down relatively, so there is greater air resistance during driving a car. Moreover, the front wheel contact state is bad at high speed because the front shaft is raised up. There are also some problems relating to reduced steering stability and an occupant's uncomfortability because a rear shaft suspension system does not operate originally.